


The Man Behind the Curtain

by valda



Series: The Deaths of Supreme Leader Snoke [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Death, Humor, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: General Armitage Hux discovers the truth about Supreme Leader Snoke...and uses the information to his advantage.





	The Man Behind the Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/167982734678/snoke-is-actually-1-feet-tall-hux-finds-out-and) in response to a Snoke death prompt. the-snanon asked: snoke is actually 1 feet tall, hux finds out and kicks him to death

It was the most highly guarded secret in the First Order.

Those who had any idea of Supreme Leader Snoke’s height believed him to be approximately 2.75 meters tall, dwarfing everyone else in the Order, even Captain Phasma. Most didn’t know what Snoke even looked like, let alone how tall he was.

General Armitage Hux had suspected that Snoke didn’t reveal himself to most of the Order because of his looks—Snoke had, after all, appointed Hux himself as the face of the Order, and Hux had a very pleasing face. It seemed likely that Snoke wished to present an attractive physical image to make the Order more appealing, to help morale and to encourage recruitment. Hux had always been happy to oblige.

He might never have thought anything more of the issue had his last visit to the  _Supremacy_  not concluded in a rather bizarre incident.

Snoke’s long, tall form was sprawled out on his high throne, and Hux was standing below, in his customary position at Snoke’s left hand even though Ren wasn’t there. The supreme leader had just approved Hux’s proposal for fleet maneuvers given Snoke’s latest directives, and Hux was waiting to be dismissed. Supreme Leader’s hand began to rise, to wave carelessly at Hux as usual, but it stopped. His hand hung limp, and his arm jerked in place a few times as though it were stuck.

Hux did not dare ask if Snoke was experiencing some sort of health issue.

“Go,” Snoke said finally, his arm frozen in place. In fact, all of him was frozen in place. Hux wasn’t even sure he could see him breathing. But Snoke had dismissed him, so he had no time for other observations. He spun on his heel and marched from the throne room without looking back.

Only once he returned to the  _Finalizer_  did he have time to investigate what might have happened. His first step was to look into supply shipments to the  _Supremacy_  to see if there was anything out of the ordinary, such as exotic medicines. But he didn’t find anything peculiar beyond luxury items for months and months. Hux went further, back to when the  _Supremacy_  was first commissioned, and looked into what was brought on board at that time. This turned out to be rather odd. Snoke had not taken a shuttle when he first arrived on his flagship. He’d ridden inside a cargo container along with his personal items, which had not been entered into inventory.

The next step was more dangerous. Hux accessed the  _Supremacy’_ s security logs through a spoofed account, checking to see what was recorded about Leader Snoke’s quarters and possessions. The answer was: not much. He was about to give it up as a dead end when he stumbled across an encrypted holo that had been buried so deep in the system that ship security had no idea it was there. It was labeled “Evidence” and had been created by a Corporal Hyrem Polt, who Hux discovered had been executed for treason.

When Hux was finally able to decrypt and view the holo, everything about Snoke’s secrecy and his strange behavior the last time they’d met made sense.

~

The holo had not only revealed Snoke’s illusion, but also how he maintained it—and, most importantly, where Snoke himself actually was while doing so. The next time Hux went to the  _Supremacy_ , he did not log the trip; Kylo Ren’s was the only official visit. Kylo entered the throne room for an “in-person” audience; Hux went to the secret room just beyond, where, in front of a tiny console, Supreme Leader Snoke squeaked out orders and threw control levers. The alien warlord was less than a third of a meter tall.

Hux’s first kick smashed Supreme Leader’s doll-like body into the console with a tiny yet satisfying  _crunch_. The second sent him flying across the closet-sized room. Snoke was still moving, so Hux brought a boot down on top of him, stomping again and again and again until there was nothing left but bloody pulp and ruined gold fabric.

On the monitor, Kylo drew off his helmet and gazed into the camera, which was evidently the animatronic Snoke’s eye. “It’s done, then,” he said, and smiled.

Hux leaned over the little console and tapped the “talk” button. “It’s over, Kylo Ren,” he said ominously, and Kylo jumped back in alarm. Hux laughed, and Kylo scowled, and it was adorable. “It’s our time now,” Hux said graciously.

“Yes,” Kylo agreed, teeth gritted, “but could you stop talking with his voice?”


End file.
